Hitherto, there is known an image forming apparatus including a pressure roller and a fusing belt that is disposed so as to be in pressure contact with the pressure roller. In the image forming apparatus, the pressure roller rotates upon transmission of a drive force to a gear provided at a shaft of the pressure roller, and the fusing belt rotates in accordance with the rotation of the pressure roller. In this image forming apparatus, there is a case where the pressure roller moves toward the fusing belt in a direction that the pressure roller faces the fusing belt when the drive force is transmitted to the gear of the pressure roller.
In order to solve such a problem, there is known an image forming apparatus including a spring that applies an urging force to a shaft of a pressure roller. The spring urges the shaft of the pressure roller so that the pressure roller moves away from a fusing belt in a direction that the pressure roller faces the fusing belt.